


The Payment Plan

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarnings: SMUT & role playing





	The Payment Plan

“You see, my ‘67 Impala,” she started, her arms around his neck.

“Wait a second, YOUR Impala?” Dean asked, his hands on her hips.

“You’re ruining this for me,” She said in a snarky tone “again.”

“Sorry,” He said, a sheepish grin on his face. He cleared his throat “so your Impala?”

“Yeah, it’s making this weird like knocking noise.” She told him.

“Where’s it coming from?” He asked, his fingers squeezing her hips.

“From the engine,” she told him “now I don’t know if it’s a minor thing or a major thing, could you please take a look at it for me?”

“See, the thing about these older cars, it can be a couple of things, it’s gonna take me some time to narrow it down.” He said, his voice like silk.

“Hm,” she said, licking her lip “sounds expensive.”

“Well, there’s my diagnosis fee, parts and don’t even get me started on labor.” He squeezed her backside in his hands as she wriggled against him. “We’re gonna be looking at a couple of grand at least.”

“Do you do payment plans?” She asked, her hands on his shoulders.

“I would require a down payment.” Dean told her his hands cupping her behind. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pressed a kiss on his lips, she could feel him grinning through the kiss. It had taken some convincing, but he’d agreed to do some role playing with her.

“How’s that for a start?” She asked when the kiss ended.

He pretended to think about it, he bit his lip, his bottle green eyes trailing up the ceiling, then back down to her and he said “I think I’m gonna need a little bit more than that.”

She pouted and stretched up to her tip toes so that her mouth was close to his ear.

“There’s more where that came from handsome.” she murmured before playfully biting his earlobe. He inhaled sharply, tightly gripping her ass again.

“Put up or shut up sweetheart.” He insisted.

She stood flat footed and unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, one of his that she’d stolen from his side of the closet and he watched as each button coming undone showed off more of her supple skin. He bit his lip as the fabric revealed an uninterrupted line of flesh.

“Hm, no bra?” He asked and she shook her head, meaning no, with a mischievous grin on her face. A wolfish smile crosses his lips and he said “You naughty girl, your boyfriend lets you parade around with no bra on?”

“Lucky for you handsome,” she said as she pulled the shirt down so he could see her bare shoulder “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, nearly into his hairline as she slowly peeled his shirt off her body, discarding it on the floor of the garage. Topless, but still in scraps of denim that barely constituted as shorts and black flats, she looked good enough to eat.

“Damn right, lucky for me.” He said lowly as she stepped closer to him. He leaned his back against his beloved car and wrapped her arms around his neck, her bare chest pressing into his t-shirt covered one.

“What else can I do to show you I’m good for it?” She asked as she started to kiss his neck. He gripped her waist as her tongue traced the dip in his collar bone.

“Fuck,” he moaned as she sucked lightly on his throat “you can start by keeping that up.”

“And what else?” She purred against his skin. She slid her hand down his front and to the noticeable lump in his jeans. She gently caressed him, her fingers nimbly undoing the button and zipper on his jeans as she plunged her hand inside his pants. She took his hardened length in her hand and slowly began pumping him. He dropped his head back, giving her better access to his neck. She nipped, kissed and sucked on the column of his neck. “Like this?” She asked, her breath hot against his skin.

“Mh, fuck,” he moaned “yes.”

“Or,” she asked, moving her hand lower to cup his balls “like this?”

“Both.” he choked out.

She smirked as she used her free hand to lower his underwear and jeans, making room for her other hand. Once she had a hand on his shaft, he was putty. He squirmed under her touch, letting out gasps and moans as his fingers tangled in her hair as she kept kissing his neck.

“Oh fuck, fuck.” He moaned, his mind clouded with lust “don’t stop sweetheart.”

“You wanna come for me?” She asked as she bit the area just below his ear, making him cry out. He nodded, his blood pumping hard as she gripped him. He was wound tight as she dropped to her knees, capturing his cock in her mouth. The sight of her on her knees, sucking his cock made him tighten his grip on her hair, his hips thrusting into her mouth.

“Shit,” He rasped as she sucked him hard and deep “like-fuck-like that.”

She moaned around him, the vibration sending him over the edge. He spilled deep into her throat as he shouted her name, the echo bouncing off the walls of the garage. She licked him clean before standing up and wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

“So, what do you say to that payment plan?” She asked with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Dean was breathing hard but he was far from finished.

“Afraid I’m gonna need a little more than that sweetheart.” He said as he zipped up.

“What else can I do to convince you?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. He took her hand and opened the back door.

“Fire it up and I’ll see if I can hear that knocking noise.” He said, more comfortable in his role now. She smiled as he crawled in first, she closed the door and then he captured her mouth with his. He twisted her so that she was laying on her back, stretched out across the bench seat. He cupped her breasts in his hands, his rough fingers pinching her nipples into hardened peaks. The sensation shot straight between her legs where she felt arousal soak through the denim of her shorts. He kissed his way down her torso and unbuttoned her shorts where he found her bare.

“No panties either?” He asked as she nodded.

“Don’t like them,” she told him “gets in the way.”

He let an almost primal growl as he peeled the sorry excuse for shorts off her and tossed them into the front seat. He pushed her legs open and licked through her soaked folds as she gripped the leather seat.

“God,” she moaned “oh god, yes!”

He lapped his tongue over her, his fingers tips working her clit in slow, languid circles. Her moans, sighs and slight squeak of the springs in the seats slowly filled the car as the windows fogged up and the knot in her lower belly tightened.

“Dean, oh Dean, Dean!” She cried as she rocked her hips into his face.

“So sexy, all strung out for me.” He murmured against her skin. He slipped his slick fingers inside her as his tongue wound around her clit.

“FUCK!” She cried as he buried his fingers knuckle deep into her. He found her sweet spot easily and gently made the “come here” motion on it as she whined and thrashed under him. “GOD DEAN!” She screamed, the rest was an incoherent mess of swear words and his name as she rode his fingers. His tongue lapped against her clit, making her squirm even harder. “Dean, Dean please, I wanna come! Please!”

He sucked on her clit in response and she moaned louder, totally losing control as she came around his fingers. He worked her through the high and she came down gently, her chest heaving as he snaked his way up her body.

“I think that was convincing enough,” he said as she gave him a lopsided grin “but how ‘bout you take me for a ride baby girl?” He asked as she heard him unzip his jeans.

“Mh,” she said with a smile “then you’ll help me?” She asked and he nodded.

“Definitely.” He said.

He sat in the seat, his jeans and underwear pooled at his feet as she climbed up into his lap. She took his shaft into her hands and flicked the head through her soaked folds. He moaned as she settled on top of him, pushing him inside her as she let go. He pressed deep inside her until she was fully seated on his lap. She started slowly, finding a rhythm that she could hold, as he thrust up to meet her. They moaned simultaneously as he nipped and kissed her neck. She buried her nails into his shoulders while his wrapped his arms around her waist. Their pace increased as they moved together, making the entire car shake.

“Come on baby,” He growled, his release coming up “you can ride me better than that.”

She took this as a challenge and grabbed a handful of his hair, making him look at her.

“You wanna see how well I can ride big boy?” She asked, to which he nodded. She slammed her hips into his, making the car creak.

“Ah!” He yelled, his scruff covered cheek scratching against her breasts as she moved. He smacked her on the ass and growled “That’s it, you liked riding me don’t you?”

“Yes, fuck! I love it!” She cried as she slammed down into him. They passionately kissed, their teeth clicking together and their tongues fighting for dominance as their cries of passion got louder and louder.

“Bend over the seat baby girl,” he commanded “your legs are gonna fucking shake by the time I’m done with you.”

She complied as they switched positions, her knees on the seat while he was on his knees behind her, bending her over as best as they could, given the tight quarters. He entered her from behind, fully sheathing himself inside her with a groan. His hips slapped against her skin as she cried out loudly.

“DEAN!” She screamed and he chuckled darkly

“That’s it baby,” he yelled “scream for me.”

She let out a stream of swears mixed with his name as he mercilessly pounded into her, nailing her sweet spot with every stroke and making her see stars. She clawed at the leather, holding on for dear life as he cried out for her. “Gonna fucking come,” He gritted “come with me.” He slid his hand around to her front his fingers harshly working her clit and the other hand pinching her nipple.

“AH, fuck, oh my god!” She screamed and let go, gushing into his lap, clenching hard on him as he spurted deep into her belly with a lust filled roar. They both stilled, spent as he pressed his chest into her back, breathing hard.

“Yeah, you're definitely good for it.” he rasped in her ear as she chuckled.

“Told you.” she said with a sated smile on her face.

“Was that okay? Are you okay?” he asked and she nodded, lazily kissing him.

“Perfect,” she told him “you were amazing, just like I said you would be remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” he said as he pulled out of her. They lay side by side on the bench seat, cuddling.

 

 


End file.
